


Wedding prep

by Awkwardpickles91



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bottom Robert Sugden, Bottoming from the Top, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: Robert comes home to see Aaron working on the decorations and gets a little too excited.





	Wedding prep

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Thursday the 27th episode. 
> 
> Feedback is amazing :) Thanks for reading!

Robert had walked back in and stopped in his tracks; he was watching Aaron who was sitting at the table, working on the table decorations. His tongue was out a bit while he wrapped the ribbon around one of the small bags. Robert smiled; he couldn’t help it, watching his fiance’ work on stuff for their wedding was turning him on. “Hey.” Aaron snapped out of his focus on the ribbon and looked at Robert; “hi.” Robert walked closer to him; 

 

   “Diane has Seb and Liv is with Gabby.” Aaron nodded; “is she okay?” “yeah she just needed some words of wisdom for her speech.” Aaron sighed; “where did she get them from?” Robert bent down over Aaron; “don’t get cheeky soon to be Sugden.” Aaron chuckled; “It's Dingle.” Smiled and sighs; “We will see.” lens in and presses his lips against Aaron before he could say something cheeky again. 

 

    Aaron wrapped an arm around Robert deepening the kiss while Robert moved one hand down Aaron chest down to his pants; undoing his belt; making Aaron groan. Pulls away and stares at Robert; “is this really getting you on?” Robert licked his lips and nodded; “you doing wedding perp for our wedding?” Robert smiled and nodded; making Aaron shake his head and moan. 

 

    Robert undid his belt and pants; slipping his hand in and palming him thru his boxers; “we have the house to ourselves.” Aaron moaned and started breathing heavy; “alright.” Robert pulled Aaron chair back and got to his knees; “take it out.” Aaron pulled down his pants to his ankles along with his boxers; his now semi hard cock laying on his stomach. 

 

   Aaron grabbed his jumper; putting it over his head; it not being in the way while Robert gripped his cock and started tonguing his slit while stroking him; spits on his cock them wraps his lips around his cock and starts to lower his mouth to his shaft; flicking his tongue around Aaron tip; making Aaron throw his head back and grip Robert’s hair. Robert groaned and started to bob his mouth; hollowing out his checks. Aaron started bucking his hips up; “going to cum..”

 

   Robert then pulled away with a pop; breathing heavy and looked up at Aaron; who was also breathing hard. “Come here.” Robert got off his knees and undid his belt and pants; unbuttoning his shirt also; taking off his pants then straddles his lap. Kisses Aaron deeply and wraps his arms around him; Aaron wrapped his arms around his waist. Robert pulled away; “I want you inside.” 

 

   Aaron positioned himself against Aaron hole; Robert reached behind him; gripped his cock and slowly starts sliding down his cock. Robert groaned and gripped Aaron biceps. “Oh fuck..” Aaron gripped Robert thighs. “You okay?” Robert nodded; “so big.” Finally bottoms out and buries his face in Aaron neck; who is squeezing his thighs. “Rob..” moans and dig his nails in his thighs. Robert looked at Aaron and started bouncing in Aaron lap. Who was holding his waist; helping his bounce. 

 

  Robert moaned and gripped the chair behind Aaron neck and started picking up his pace; Robert was moaning Aaron name while Aaron was moaning Robert name. “Fuck gonna cum..” Robert kissed and nip at Robert lip. “S-same.” continued to bounce on his cock; going faster and throwing his head out, “oh fuck yes Aaron...you feel so good in me.” Aaron moaned and was breathing heavy while groaning. Robert bounced a few times; Aaron hitting his prostate. 

 

   Comes all over his chest while Aaron holds his close and cums inside of him. “Oh shit..” Robert looked at Aaron and kisses him soft and deeply. Aaron returned the kiss. After a moment; both boys pulled away and catched their breath; “we need to get cleaned up.” sighs  

and Aaron slowly pulls out of Robert hole; making Robert wince a bit. “You okay?”  Robert nodded; “I’m fine.” both boys hurry and clean themselves up. 

 

   Both get dressed and sigh; “wanna help me with these bags?” Robert sighed and sits by him; “I guess I will but tonight..” Smiles and Aaron rolled his eyes and lend in; kissing him on the check. “Lets see if you can keep up grandpa.” Robert smacked his arm and chuckled; “says the bloke who had his dick up and inside me a moments ago.” Aaron grabbed a blue ribbon and started working; 

 

  “And?” Robert lend in and kissed him again; Aaron kissed him back. 

 


End file.
